L and Coffee
by L Lawliet 4ever
Summary: A short drabble I just wrote about L and his newfound obsession with coffee makers! It's worth the read, just click on it, you know you want to! Lots of L cuteness!


**Hey guys! I'm back, and I could give you guys a whole bunch of excuses for not writing in over a year, but we'll skip those, in case you have a burning desire to know! I just had to write this; inspiration struck, and I had to write it down while it was still fresh in my mind. So I'll be posting this and getting back to Precious tommorrow. **

**I'm doing another crazy challenge where I see how late I can stay up, and have to make a ton of coffee. I've been reading L fanfics all day, and when I heard the coffee machine start up, I thought, what if L had a fascination with coffee makers? And this is the result…**

L wandered into the kitchen, dragging a disgruntled Light with him. "What now, Ryuuzaki?" Light sighed. "Cake? Candy? Cookies? Ice c-"

"You forgot coffee," L interrupted.

"Coffee?" Light amended sarcastically.

"Yes," L replied as he walked over to the holy machine that supplied him with his delicious coffee.

"Why don't you just have Watari make you a cup?" Light suggested, since L hadn't been seen making his own coffee before.

L shrugged. "I have simply decided to learn how to make coffee. There is a 59% Watari will not always be here to provide me with coffee, so I have taken it upon myself to learn this highly important skill."

Light blinked. "You mean with the amount of coffee you drink, you've never made a cup?"

L frowned. He didn't like Light's incredulous tone. "The problem with that being?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Light smirked.

L wasn't completely satisfied with Light's behavior, but decided to overlook it. Light, as well as his over-enthusiastic girlfriend were becoming quite a thorn in L's side, and he was beginning to wonder why Light disliked Misa, as he was just as irritating. But back to the important thing, the coffee. L studied the black maker of coffee, deciding just how to make a cup of coffee.

After approximatley 29 seconds of getting nowhere, L sighed. He needed a cup of coffee to help him make a cup of coffee.

Light was still staring at him cynically. "You have an off-the-scale IQ, yet you can't make a cup of coffee?"

"Will Light-kun please shut up?" Being patronized was not helping L's current situation.

Light groaned. "First, you have to take the flter out."

"Filter?"

"Lift up the top compartment, and take out the frilly white thing with the wet coffee grounds in it." Light clarified. He could't believe the irony. _He _was teaching _L _how to make a _cup of coffee. _L would never be able to live this one down.

Following Light's instruction, L threw away the old coffee filter, managing to only spill about 364 pieces of coffee grounds. Or at least that was the number that came to mind when he glanced at the mess on the floor. "Oh well. All messes can wait. Now, what next?"

As soon as he asked the question a hundredth of a second later he had answered it; if he had just removed the _old _filter, then it would be logical to assemble a _new _filter. For several minutes he dug around in the cubbards, searching for filters and the coffee grounds. He suprisingly found the coffee in the refrigerator.

"It keeps the grounds fresher longer," Light supplied.

"Ah," L stated. Amazing how much he was learning about his favorite drink. "How much coffee do I put in?"

"Erm, try just a cup. It'll make more coffee with more water." Light told him. _'I think.'_

Digging a cup measuring thingmajigger* from the baking drawer, L slowly and precisely put exactly one cup of coffee grounds in the filter. Closing the lid, he asked, "Is that all?"

"No," Light said impatiently. He was tired, and whatever amusement he had been getting out of teaching the world's greatest detective how to make coffee was wearing off rapidly. "Open the lid again. You have to fill up the other compartment with water."

Frowning at Light's impatient tone, he proceeded to fill up the water compartment to the max to get the most amount of coffee that he could get. This time waiting to close the lid, he looked at Light.

"Go ahead," Light instructed. "Now you just press the start button."

Doing so, L jumped back as a grinding sound commenced upon his push of the button. "What in the name of chocolate covered donuts is _that_?" He asked.

Light's information of coffee makers could only go so far. "It's making the coffee."

"Ah. Yes, of course," L agreed, trying –and failing- to save face. But as the grinding noise continued, L stared in fascination as coffee slowly began to drip into the craff below.(**idk how to spell it!)** "This is fascinating!" L said in amazement. He bit on his thumb and watched the coffee maker intently.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not staying standing here for the eight minutes it takes for the coffee to make just so you can satisfy your curiosity," Light informed the fascinated detective.

"Quiet!" L snapped, and Light did a double-take. L almost neve snapped at anyone, unless Matsuda was in the room. Light sighed and resigned from arguing. It was going to be a long eight minutes…

**So what'd you think? This was just too good to pass up; I had to write it down! Yay for fun little fics! I'm not feeling so well after drinking so much coffee though..**

**RxR, and if anyone has any suggestions to cure nasuea from drinking too much coffee, please let me know!**


End file.
